


boo boo

by JJHomes043



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek, Ice Cream, Language Barrier, Making Friends, Minor Injuries, Summer, is now, is romanticness a word?, mark and donghyuck are meant to be small kids here so no romanticness, mark can't speak korean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: Mark cuts his knee and while his brother is buying plasters, he makes a new friend.





	boo boo

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted some kid fluff okay. jung jaehyun is the dad we all need. or brother in marks case. idk. anyway, of course im not sexualising them blah blah, they are aged down for entertainment purposes.
> 
> anyway, enjoy.

Mark is running ahead of his brother, desperate to get to the swings first. In his haste, his foot catches on the edge of a rock and is thrown into the air. He hears his brother scream his name and his scuffed shoes running towards him. 

Tears are beginning to form in his eyes and he lets out a wail when Jaehyun reaches him. Jaehyun sits him up on the dry, itchy grass and inspects him for injuries. "Where does it hurt?" Jaehyun asks, turning over his hands. 

"My knee," Mark whimpers, tears now rolling down his cheeks. Jaehyun pulls his shorts up a bit to expose the fresh cut. There's blood dribbling down Mark's leg with a couple bits of rock and dirt in the wound. 

Jaehyun pulls his backpack off his shoulders and reaches in for the spare t-shirt he brought for if Mark wanted to play in the sea. He ties the shirt around Mark's knee to absorb the blood. "Let's go to the shop, yeah? We can get ice cream and some plasters." Jaehyun slips his bag back on his shoulder before scooping Mark up. 

Mark holds onto his neck and buries his face into Jaehyun’s shoulder. "It's sore," He whines when Jaehyun accidentally brushes it with his hand. 

"Sorry, Mark," Jaehyun tightens his grip around his middle. "Let's be a brave boy and I'll get you 3 scoops of ice cream, yeah?" 

Mark nods while he chews on his bottom lip to hold in his crying. Jaehyun glances down at his face before frowning, "You can cry. Big boys cry all the time."

They arrive at the nearest shop in a number of minutes, Mark's face is red and puffy from crying and he's managed to soak through the makeshift bandage. Jaehyun places him back on the ground when they reach it, insisting that Mark should put some weight on it. 

Mark limps along beside Jaehyun, hands clasped with one hand up to his face as he nurses on his thumb. Jaehyun gently scolds him, telling him it's bad for his teeth. 

His brother grabs some disinfectant and bandages while Mark grabs the superhero themed plasters. Mark asks to wait at the side while Jaehyun pays. 

He's sitting past the counter, leaning against the window. He knows it's obvious he's been crying but his knee is too sore to care. A small hand touches his shoulder and he jumps, covering his face with his hands. 

The owner of the hand—a small boy with fluffy brown hair and big eyes—giggles and taps Mark's shoulder again. "Hello," He says, leaning down and peering through Mark's open fingers. 

Mark slowly removes his hands from his face. He wasn't very good at Korean since they'd just moved from Canada. Jaehyun could speak fluently, having known they'd eventually come back. He'd taken lessons on Korean and was Mark's translator. 

"My name's Donghyuck," Donghyuck almost yells in excitement. "Is your leg okay? It's bleeding."

"Yeah, hyung went to get," Mark hesitates and tries explaining with his hands. But how do you explain plasters? Mark just points at his cut. 

"Plasters? Bandages? You aren't from Korea, are you? But you look Korean. Where did you come from?" The boy rambles, sitting down across from Mark. He's wearing pastel blue shorts with matching suspenders that cover his baby pink t-shirt. 

"Uhh," Mark stares blankly at Donghyuck. He understood a few words so he hopes he got what Donghyuck was saying. "Canada."

"Canada?" Donghyuck’s eyes light up. "Snow!" 

"Yeah!" Mark throws his hands up to match what Donghyuck had done. Donghyuck laughs loudly and flops onto his side. 

"My hyung is working," Donghyuck points at the counter closest to them where Jaehyun is still waiting to be served. "I want to go to the park."

"Park?" Mark tilts his head. "You come with me?" 

Donghyuck shakes his head before sitting up again. "Hyung said no. I need to wait for him."

Okay, Mark has no idea what that last sentence was so he just smiles at Donghyuck. The boy returns it and stands up. "Follow me," he instructs, grabbing Mark's hand and leading him down an aisle. Mark could leave for just a second, Jaehyun wouldn't notice. 

Donghyuck leads them all the way to the other side of the shop and into the freezer section. Letting go of Mark's hand, he slides open the freezer and reaches inside. Because of his (lack of) height, his feet lift off the ground and Mark grabs his legs on instinct. He holds his legs until he feels Donghyuck push back and steadies him on the ground. 

Donghyuck holds out an ice-cream to him. It's wrapped in packaging that Mark doesn't understand but he takes it anyway. "Thank you."

"No problem," Donghyuck links their fingers again as they both begin to eat their ice creams. They wander the shop, Donghyuck pointing out items that he rambles on about, even though Mark doesn't understand. 

Mark likes it. It's nice to have someone to talk to who's his own age (he thinks). Even if Mark isn't talking or necessarily listening since he doesn't fully understand, it's still nice. He likes Donghyuck’s voice. 

When they've finished their snack, Donghyuck collects their wrappers and places them in the bin they pass by. They're almost at the counters when Mark stops. 

"Mark!" Jaehyun shouts, sounding scared and panicked. He shouts again, panic increasing in his voice. 

Mark starts running, dragging his new friend along and ignores the pain in his knee. He rounds the corner and calls for Jaehyun, speeding up. 

Jaehyun spins around and crouches down with his arms wide open. He engulfs Mark and his new friend in a hug, patting Mark's hair. "I thought I told you not to run off," Jaehyun whispers. "God, you scared me there."

Mark steps back and Donghyuck swings their arms between them. "Hello, I'm Donghyuck. You must be Mark's hyung! Did you get the platers? Did Taeyong hyung serve you?"

Jaehyun switches to Korean and Mark sighs. He feels left out whenever this happens. 

There's a teen, probably around Jaehyun’s age, walking towards them. His hair is completely white and his features are sharp and slightly feminine. 

"Hyuckie," The male says, getting Mark's new friend's attention. Again, more Korean. Mark's bored now. 

Jaehyun is standing up now, talking to the other guy. Mark is pretty sure he heard something about a park, some introductions, and Jaehyun definitely just got this guy's number. 

After some more confusing and boring moments, the man walks away while waving and Mark sighs in relief. Jaehyun leads them over to the wall where he makes Mark sit while he uses the correct tools to bandage up his wound. It's bleeding again, probably from Mark running. 

Donghyuck carefully smooths a spiderman plaster over the bandage before leaning down and pecking it. "All better!" he exclaims. 

"Mark, we're going to bring Donghyuck to the park with us and then his brother is going to meet up with us for ice cream later, okay?" Jaehyun asks, although it already seems like the plan has been made. 

"Okay. Can you tell Donghyuck that I said thank you?" 

Jaehyun smiles and begins talking to Donghyuck who claps and cheers at the word park. They pack up their new first aid products and race to the park, Donghyuck winning. 

It's funny, Mark thinks as Donghyuck places hide and seek with him. His new friend doesn't even understand him. Mark smiles and laughs as Donghyuck finds him, shrieking in excitement. 

Oh well. Donghyuck seems likes a good friend anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> there we gooo
> 
> okay, goodbye. 
> 
> here's my  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043) for prompts and whatnot
> 
> stay safe and have a good night or day


End file.
